


Worth

by sapphicseshatwrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Celeste is my Lucy x F!Reader OC, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicseshatwrites/pseuds/sapphicseshatwrites
Summary: "Can you play with me?" Celeste slid out of Lucy's lap and extended her plush toward her."I... I really need to get this done, sweetheart," Lucy sighed, motioning to her desk. "Maybe in a little while, alright?"Celeste wilted at her words. "Okay, mama." She retreated with no spring in her step, dragging her plush and her blanket over the floor carelessly.Lucy watched her go over her desk with an apologetic curl of her lips. Before she left, Celeste looked back again, big, sad eyes looking into Lucy's soul, and then she was gone.There was a pang of something in Lucy's chest. She really didn't like saying "no" to her daughter, but she did have to get some writing done.-Or, Lucy realises that nothing is worth turning down time with her daughter.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Female Reader, Lucy Heartfilia/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Heartfilia/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Just my luck that I joined a dead fandom lol!  
> Anyway, I had an idea for some fluff of Lucy as a mom and I just had to get it out there. I don't expect anyone to read it since this fandom is either dead or in a deep sleep, but I will bring it back from the depths of Tartarus myself if I have to so that I can talk about it.

The lack of your presence was always something that weighed heavily around the house. Everything appeared dull, a little dreary, so boring and... empty. The feelings were only amplified with the relentless downpour.

One would think that after years of working together, Lucy would have been used to this already. Unfortunately, it never got easier.

Lucy spared a glance outside the window and heaved a sigh. She propped her elbow on the desk and put her chin in her hand, spinning the pen with the other as her thoughts strayed from the plot of the open journal to her wife. Despite her wife's more than stellar abilities, and Lucy's blind trust in her to hold her own, any efforts to write were simply fruitless as long as she was away. Especially with the weather as merciless as it was.

"It's really coming heavy out there." A clap of thunder illuminated the sky. The already heavy rain only seemed to intensify. Lucy gnawed on her bottom lip as her brows pinched with worry. "Y/n, please be careful," she murmured beneath her breath. "Come home soon..."

Before Lucy's active mind could conjure any horrific events, a small figure appeared by the door to distract her.

"Mama?" The little girl stepped inside. Her blanket was clutched around her form, and it trailed behind her as she walked closer. A celestial plush dangled from her hand.

"Celeste." Lucy stood up, beckoned her daughter closer. She took her in her arms and sat her on her lap, snuggling her. "Did the lightning wake you, sweetie?"

Celeste tucked her head beneath her mother's chin, nodding. "It was really loud."

"Yeah," Lucy sighed, tenderly smoothing down her daughter's bedhead, "it was. I'm sorry it woke you. Did it scare you?"

Celeste looked away, her lips puckered slightly. Her cheeks turned rosy as she nodded again. "I want mommy."

Lucy gave her a bittersweet smile. "I know. I do too, but she's not home right now."

"Where is she?"

"She's out on a job. She should be here soon though, okay?"

Celeste nodded glumly. "Mama?" she asked, looking up at Lucy with hopeful eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can you play with me?" Celeste slid out of Lucy's lap and extended her plush toward her.

"I... I really need to get this done, sweetheart," Lucy sighed, motioning to her desk. "Maybe in a little while, alright?"

Celeste wilted at her words. "Okay, mama." She retreated with no spring in her step, dragging her plush and her blanket over the floor carelessly.

Lucy watched her go over her desk with an apologetic curl of her lips. Before she left, Celeste looked back again, big, sad eyes looking into Lucy's soul, and then she was gone.

There was a pang of something in Lucy's chest. She really didn't like saying "no" to her daughter, but she did have to get some writing done. Was this how her father had felt every time he turned Lucy away?

Lucy shook her head, muttering "No" beneath her breath. There was no excuse for the way her father had treated her, and even though they had almost made up, his actions still hurt her even now when she recalled them.

The image of a younger Lucy—the same age as Celeste—walking away from her father's study blurred into the image of Celeste. Sure, Lucy hadn't yelled at her daughter, but the effect was the same, wasn't it? How was she any better?

Guilt overwhelmed Lucy's chest. Her daughter was afraid of the weather, with one parent gone, and all she wanted was the comfort and familiarity of the only mother that was home. Lucy couldn't believe she had turned her baby away. Here she was, still judging her father for his actions when she was mirroring them with her own daughter.

Decided, Lucy stood up and headed to Celeste's room.

"Hey, starlight?"

Celeste was sitting on the windowsill, her blanket tucked securely around her small frame and her plush clutched tightly to her chest. She flinched when a strike of lightning illuminated the sky. "Yes, mama?"

Lucy took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her back. "Why don't we do something together while we wait for mommy. Does that sound like fun?"

It was only when Celeste turned that Lucy noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks and the tears still caught on her lashes. A pain much stronger than guilt flooded through her. Then and there, Lucy vowed she would never put her daughter in second place to anything, ever again. Not even work.

"What are we going to do?" Celeste asked, sniffling.

"Well, we can play if you want?" Lucy offered, pulling her bundle into her lap. She wiped her tears with her thumb and brushed loving kisses on her cheeks. Even though thunder still clapped in the sky, Celeste was no longer bothered by it. "Or... We can bake a cake and surprise your mommy when she gets back. What do you say?"

Celeste's eyes widened. "We can bake a cake?"

"Mhm."

"For my mommy?"

Lucy giggled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Celeste's ear. "Yep. Your mommy loves cake."

"I want to bake a cake, mama."

"Okay! That sounds good. Come on then, we'd better get started since your mommy will be here soon."

Celeste hopped off her lap and took her hand, eagerly leading her out of the room. The radiating brightness and warmth of her smile could have rivalled even Natsu's flames. "Will mommy like the cake?"

Lucy beamed, tapped the tip of her daughter's nose gently. "She's going to love it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this far, thank you so much!! You can find more of my work on Tumblr @sapphicseshatwrites . I also take requests, so feel free to drop some in my inbox on Tumblr if you'd like!! xx


End file.
